Memoirs of Sherlock in text
by LunaIrenePond
Summary: This is a collection of text messages from everyone and at every time in the stories. Johnlock will probably ba mentioned. I'll take suggestions of any conversation you want to see. Its rated k just to be safe, i have no idea where this will go, DFTBA and I hope you take the time to read it.
1. Drafting Watson

Author's note: Molly in this is bolded and Lestrade is italicised.

**Hey Greg, it's Molly. How are you? Molly**

_Fine, you? GL_

**I'm okay, it's allot quieter around here without him.**

_Yeah, he did bring some life into the place. (No pun intended)_

**It's fine. How are you guys getting along?**

_We could use some help._

**Why don't you ask John? It seemed to me that Sherlock was trying to teach him how to deduce.**

_I think I will ask him. It can't hurt._

**That's the spirit.**

_Thanks for the idea._

** No problem. I hope to see John in here soon. Oh wait I didn't mean it like that!**

_It's fine Molly, I get what you were trying to say :) _


	2. We're not so different

**_Aurtor's note:Hey, so in this one Sherlock is bold and Irene is italicised_**  
_I'm bored, let's have dinner. IA_  
**No SH**  
_I'm hungry, let's have dinner_.  
**No**  
_I got a new phone, let's have dinner._  
**No**  
_Why? Is it because you have John?_  
**No, it is because I don't want you.**  
_Why? Is it because I faked my own death? You did the same thing to John as I recall._  
**That's why he doesn't want me.**  
_Oh, then we aren't so different. Let's have dinner._


	3. Texting a corpse

**_Author's note: first is John and I think you can figure it out after that._**

I believe in you Sherlock.

I know you're not dead.

It's been a year without you Sherlock.

I miss you.

I got a dog today, his name is Gladstone.

My therapist told me to stop texting you.

Happy Birthday. Your mom told me.

It's been two years now. I met a girl named marry. She's okay with me being depressed all the time. But she can't fill the hole you left.

Remember that time on April fools day we put the water on the stand upside down? It was a bunch of fun to watch Anderson try to figure out what is wrong.

Molly misses you.

Mycroft told me to stop texting you.

Happy Christmas.

Marry has a cat named pumpkin puss, he loves Gladstone.

It's been three years.

There is a new book shoppe down the street.

_John take a look in it. SH_

You little shit.


	4. We Worry About Him

**_A/N: Mycroft is bold and Lestrade is normal. I may have done mystrade..._**

**How is Sherlock?**

He's... awful.

**I thought as much.**

Is he always this bad?

** No, he gets better.**

So this has happened before?

**Yes but it was only ever me who had to deal with him.**

Would that be why whenever I mention you he shuts down?

**Yeah, pretty much. You cleaned out his flat, right?**

Yeah, I doubt there is anything else we can do but wait.

**Do you want to meet me at the pub down the street from the station?**

I'de like that. What time?

**Whenever you get off from work.**

Really? What if there is an international crisis?

** I think I can cancel it.**

Then how could I refuse?

** You can't.**

Two hours.

** I'm counting.**


	5. A Dog Named Toby

**_A/N: Sherlock is bold John is normal._**

Sherlock, why is there a dog in the flat?

** Because he followed me home.**

From where?

**Tesco's John. From a case.**

Well how was I to know?

**I told you.**

When?

** An hour ago.**

I was at work an hour ago.

**Well it's not my fault you weren't listening.**

What's his name?

**I've always liked Toby.**

You mean he doesn't have a tag?

**Nope.**

So we're stuck with him?

**Seams that way.**

SHERLOCK WE DO NOT NEED A DOG!

** Well he doesn't talk back.**

WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Just around the corner... shit. **


	6. Don't Talk About Harry, She's not There

**_A/N: I may have started to listen to Night Vale... Oh well... There goes the life I might have had. Sherlock is bold. WOHO!_**

Sherlock

Sherlock

Sherlock please respond

Sherlock I am bored

Sherlock you are stupid

** No I'm not**

Ha! You responded

**And why wouldn't I?**

Because you are Sherlock

**Did you just text me so you could cyberabuse me?**

No, I'm bored

**John Hamish Watson is bored? **

Yes, Harry won't stop talking.

** What is she talking about?**

A podcast -_-

** A what?**

A radio show

**What is it called?**

Night Vale -_-

**Oh**


	7. John Needs His Sleep

**_A/N: Sherlock is bold Marry is normal, enjoy._**

**Marry will you please get John to come over to Baker Street?**

No

**Why not?**

Because he is asleep on the sofa

**Well then wake him up**

No

**Why not?**

Because this is the first time he's slept in days

**But Marry...**

No, he needs to sleep

**But I need him for a case**

Why don't you ask someone else to help you?

**Because I don't have anyone else**

Well that's pathetic

**Yeah... Hey! Why don't you help me?**

Is there a chance I will die?

**No**

Is there a chance I will get arrested?

**Maybe**

Is it for a good cause?

**Yes**

What is it?

**It has to do with blackmail and breaking into a man's house.**

Is he evil?

**Yes**

I'm on my way


End file.
